Dr House, Drabbles
by Caeteri
Summary: Une future série de drabbles sur le couple House/Wilson que je trouve très attendrissant! Pas de scènes "osées" prévues.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, j'avoue j'ai honte de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je le poste quand même, dans l'espérance de stimuler un peu l'écriture française de fanfictions House/Wilson!**

**Bref, ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi! J'espère que vous apprécierez au moins un tant soit peu...!**

Cette nuit Il ne dormait pas, il était pourtant tard, mais Il avait l'habitude.

Un morceau de Jazz s'échappait faiblement des enceintes du salon, et la lumière tamisée donnait un aspect chaleureux et doux à cet endroit où Il passait ses soirées seul.

Or, ce soir, Il n'était pas seul.

En effet, plus forte que la musique, la respiration endormie de l'Autre résonnait comme la plus réconfortante des mélodies dans ses oreilles.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'Autre, qui ne broncha pas, puis nicha sa tête à la base du cou de l'Endormi, respirant son odeur avec bonheur.

Après tout, il était encore et toujours là, pour lui.

Après tout, James Wilson était tout ce dont House avait eu besoin depuis longtemps.

Et soudain, la douleur de sa jambe lui parut moins insupportable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, merci beaucoup a vous trois, c'est vraiment encourageant pour moi! Du coup j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration, et voilà!**

La première fois qu'il avait passé la nuit chez House, c'était juste avant que son premier mariage ne se brise. Wilson s'était rendu compte du grand vide qui le liait a sa femme, et il avait atterri chez son ami, complètement ivre et désespéré. Ce dernier l'avait sans ménagement installé sur le canapé après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures et sa cravate à moitié défaite, puis l'avait couvert d'un plaid, juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil profond de l'homme alcoolisé.

Le lendemain, Wilson s'était réveillé, d'abord sans savoir ou il était. Des bribes de souvenirs lui étaient revenues et il avait complété le reste avec un peu de logique. Il s'était levé et avait constaté, avec autant de surprise que d'une certaine joie, qu'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

House était dans la cuisine, il devait être assez tard dans la matinée, du moins pour l'emploi du temps d'un médecin : autour de 9 heures.

Wilson était entré à son tour dans la cuisine, lançant un bonjour un peu trop détaché à son ami avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Celui ci lui avait répondu qu'il cherchait un petit déjeuner, avant de sortir une bière du frigo et de s'apprêter a l'ouvrir tout en lui en proposant une autre. L'oncologue l'avait regardé interloqué, lui avait pris la bière des mains et avait fouillé dans le frigo pour leur préparer un vrai petit déjeuner : pancakes, café, confiture, un vrai festin pour le diagnosticien.

Et House n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais ç'avait été le meilleur repas qu'il avait eu depuis des mois, et jusqu'à maintenant, le simple souvenir de cette matinée suffisait à le faire sourire.

Et Wilson n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais ce jour là il avait découvert que House avait besoin de lui plus que quiconque, et jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait suffit à le rendre heureux.

Et surtout, House n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais cette nuit là, sa main s'était peut être doucement égarée dans les cheveux de quelqu'un, et ses lèvres s'étaient peut être tendrement perdues sur le coin d'une bouche, qui sait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes!**

**J'ai pas mal d'idées pour les drabbles mais le mettre sur papier c'est plus dur...J'iamerais faire quelque chose de plus long mais j'en suis encore incapable!**

**(Si quelqu'un veut me soumettre un thème quel qu'il soit, qu'il n'hésite pas en tout cas! )**

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé, songea House dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Un petit rien du tout qui le rendait étonnamment moins invivable, un peu plus sympathique avec ses collègues et le faisait parfois même esquisser un sourire sans raison apparente...

Oui, quelque chose avait changé.

Il bougea légèrement de sa position initiale dans son lit afin d'être couché plus confortablement. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il prit garde à ne pas déranger la tête installée sur son torse.

Il en était sûr, ça s'était fait discret au départ, et puis ça avait évolué, jusqu'au jour où il s'en était rendu compte.

House délogea une main de sa nuque et passa ses doigts dans les mèches châtains de Wilson avec douceur. L'endormi ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les doigts migrèrent alors vers sa joue : dans leur sommeil, des lèvres formèrent un sourire que House crut distinguer dans le noir.

La chaleur du corps de son Jimmy contre son propre corps le remplissait d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, et alors que sa main effleurait une derniere fois les lèvres de l'endormi avant de se retirer, House soupira de bien être. Soupir auquel répondit inconsciemment Wilson en resserrant sa prise sur le bas du T shirt de House, lui donnant des fourmillement étranges là où la main était en contact avec sa propre peau.

Quelque chose avait changé dans la vie du diagnosticien. Et s'il l'avait effectivement remarqué, il se doutait bien que ce que ça lui causait ressemblait, comme deux gouttes d'eau, à un petit bout de bonheur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un chapitre un petit peu plus long qui me plait assez dans l'ensemble ****même si c'est a des endroits un peu décousu ****je crois...Bref, enjoy! D **

* * *

On ne l'y reprendrait plus!

C'était ce que Wilson avait pensé après avoir passé une semaine à laisser House manger la nourriture qu'il avait soigneusement préparée pour _ses_ repas! Et _pas_ pour ceux de cet imbécile d'égoïste cynique qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui mener la vie dure de toute évidence!

Enfin, c'était ce que Wilson avait pensé pendant environ... _Une seconde_. Après tout, son misanthrope de meilleur ami l'avait laissé occuper son appartement depuis trois semaines, _et même_ s'il n'avait plus à s'occuper du ménage, de la vaisselle, des repas et d'à peu près tout ce qui concerne l'entretient d'une maison, l'oncologue occupait tout de même une bonne partie de son espace vital. Et pour House, ça n'était pas _rien_.

Voilà à quoi pensait James Wilson, encore jeune mais non pas moins renommé oncologue, récemment divorcé pour la troisième fois, alors qu'il préparait, dans la cuisine de House, un des mets dont lui seul avait le secret. Il avait fait _très_ attention à ce que le diagnosticien ne soit pas dans les parages pendant qu'il cuisinait, et quand il eut fini, il ne prit pas un, mais _deux_ tupperwares.

Il prit soin de garnir les deux de façon _égale _puis, avait de les déposer dans le frigidaire, il colla un post-it sur l'un des deux, post-it contenant, non pas un mot d'amour gentil comme il est habituel de voir dans les couples modèles mais une menace de mort _assez peu_ subtile qui mettait en garde un _certain_ Dr House à propos d'une _certaine_ atteinte a la propriété de James Wilson.

Avec un sourire, Wilson déposa la boîte ornée de la menace bien en évidence dans le frigidaire, puis il cacha la seconde _-la sienne-_ derrière une brique qui ressemblait vaguement à un emballage de lait de soja à moitié vide, et probablement périmé depuis _au moins_ trois mois.

Il soupçonnait le diagnosticien d'avoir pris connaissance de son _manège_, mais il ferma tout de même la porte du frigidaire très fier de son_ oeuvre_. Il croisa House dans le salon et lui adressa un _grand _sourire avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, ce qui lui valut un regard plutôt perplexe dans sa direction, une onomatopée tout aussi perplexe suivie d'une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule et, _enfin_, d'un visage penché sur le sien dont les lèvres atteignirent avec tendresse le coin de sa bouche courbé en un léger sourire.

Jamais de toute sa vie, Wilson ne s'était senti plus à sa place.


End file.
